Video game systems such as Microsoft's X-Box and Sony PlayStation have the capability of allowing players to compete against each other in video games via the Internet. For example, X-Box Live™ is directed to this feature. Almost 2 million players compete on-line each day playing Halo™, and other games are equally as popular.
Various on-line wagering systems are known that allow two players to open individual accounts, via a remote server, and place bets on the outcome of the video games. After the game is completed, the players must cooperate to manually enter the identification of the winner into the remote server. The remote server then credits the account of the winner and debits the account of the loser. Such wagering systems are described in US publication nos. 2007/0135208 A1 and US 2007/0004509 A1, both incorporated herein by reference. Other references describing remote interactive gaming include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,999,083 and 7,218,739, both incorporated by reference. The present invention also applies to awarding the players points rather than money.
Problems arise if the players do not cooperate in identifying a winner to the remote wagering system.
What is needed is a verification system that automatically awards bets or points to winning players of on-line games, without requiring that the players manually enter the winner of the game.